Users TRANSFORMED INTO OTHER TV SHOW PEOPLE
The same as this but with other shows. YOU CAN BE ONE PERSON FOR EACH SHOW! NOW GO! Characters Regular Show *Mordecai = Faves3000 *Rigby = Kh2cool *Margaret = Agent P rocks2272 (APR) *Muscle Man = Redsox1099 *Hi-5 Ghost = Tornadospeed *Skips = Redsox1099 *Benson = Mochlum *Pops = CC00 Adventure Time *Finn = Faves3000 *Jake = Mochlum *Priness Bubblegum = SonicAndKnuckles *Ice King = Add Your Name if You Want! *Marcleine = Kittygirl19 *Cinnimon Bun = Add Your Name if You Want! *Guther = Add Your Name if You Want! *Lemongrab = Tornadospeed *Mr. Candy Cane = Add Your Name if You Want! *Peppermint Butler = Add Your Name if You Want! Spongebob *Spongebob = Faves3000 *Patrick = Tornadospeed *Squidward = Kh2cool *Mr. Krabs = CC00 *Sandy = APR *Mrs. Puff = Add Your Name Here! *Plankton = Mochlum *Mermaid Man = Alternate Phineas *Spongebuck = Kh2cool *Karen = Add Your Name Here! *Gary The Snail = AwesomeCartoonFan01 Fairlyodd Parents *Timmy Turner = Faves3000 *Cosmo = Kh2cool *Wanda = APR *Poof = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Vicky = Add your name here *Crocker = CompliesCreator00 *Timmy's Dad = Alternate Phineas *Timmy's Mom = Add your name here *Dinkleburg = Mochlum *Moma Cosmo = Add your name here *Jorgen von Strangle = Kittygirl19 *Catman = Tornadospeed Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Neutron = ACF *Carl Weezer = Add your name here *Sheen Estevez = Tornadospeed *Cindy Vortex = Add your name here *Libby Folfax = Add your name here *Ms. Fowl = Add your name here *Nick = Add your name here *Jimmy's Mom = Add your name here *Jimmy's Dad = Add your name here Tuff Puppy *Dudley = Kh2cool *Kitty = APR *Keswick = CC00 *Chief = Faves3000 *Snap Trap = Add your name here *Larry = Tornadospeed *The Chameleon = Redsox1099 The Penguins of Madagascar *Skipper = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Private = Faves3000 *Rico = Gra Pea Shooter *Kowalski = Tornadospeed *King Julien = CC00 *Mort = Mochlum *Marlene = AwesomeCartoonFan01 The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball = SonicAndKnuckles *Darwin = Tornadospeed *Anais = ACF01 *Mom = APR *Dad/Richard = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 The Office *Micheal Scott = Mochlum *Pam = Add Your Name Here! *Jim = Add Your Name Here! *Dwight = Kh2cool *Andy = Add Your Name Here! *Stanely = Add Your Name Here! *Phillys = Add Your Name Here! *Kevin = Add Your Name Here! *Kelly = Add Your Name Here! Invader Zim *Zim = Kh2cool *GIR = CC00 *Dib = Add your name here *Gaz = KittyGIRl19 * Red Mighty tallest = Add your name here *Purple Mighty tallest = Add your name here Avatar the last airbender *Aang = Kh2cool *Katara = APR *Sokka = Kh2cool *Zuko = Add your name here *Toph = Add your name here *Azula = Add your name here *Iroh = Add your name here *Momo = Tornadospeed *Appa = Add your name here Pinky and The Brain *Pinky = Kh2cool *Brain = ACF01 *And Larry = Add name here Animaniacs *Yakko Warner = ACF01 *Wakko Warner = MP *Dot Warner = Moon snail The Big Bang Theory *Sheldon = MP *Penny = Add your name here *Raj = Add your name here *Howard = Add your name here *Leonard = Mochlum Buffy the vampire slayer This comes when everybody watches the show on netflix. Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Spongebob Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Users Transformed Into Characters Category:The Office